


First Date

by Pupmon1



Series: Pallura Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Date gone unexpected, Day 1, F/F, Pallura Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Pidge and Allura's first date take a bit of an unexpected turn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Pallura Week

Pidge was so happy when she had led Allura onto the Green Lion. Everything was going to be perfect. Coran had mentioned they were close to a system where the stars shone through a beautiful nebula, and Hunk and Coran had helped prepare a simple picnic for the two to share. It was the perfect first date. But of course, the Galra had to show up and ruin it all.

“...I’m so sorry Allura…” Pidge whispered softly as Green was orbiting a gas giant, the lion separated from the Galra fighter squadron by a planetary ring and protected by the cloaking field.

Allura smiled comfortingly and put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “It’s alright Kaite...let’s just head back to the castle.”

Pidge lightly shivered as Allura said her real name...it sounded so elegant with her accent. The green paladin took a deep breath and nodded and watched her scanners carefully, waiting for the Galra fighters to drift away. They hadn’t seen them. They’re safe. Katie sighed and put her hands on the controls. She didn’t want to go home...but this date has been ruined, so they had to. She tried to push the controls forward...but they wouldn’t move.

“Katie? We should be heading back now,” Allura suggested.

Katie nodded and leaned on the controls, but again they wouldn’t move. “I’d love to princess but...these controls aren’t moving.” She sighed and closed her eyes, reaching out and putting a hand on the console before her. “Green...what are you doing?”

Images and feelings flashed through her mind...but it was too fast, Katie couldn’t make out what she was trying to say. After a few moments, Green slowed down and simplified her message. “Okay okay!” Katie said as she stood and took Allura’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Allura asked as the green paladin pulled her away from the console.

“I don’t know, but Green says she’s not moving until we get down to the core,” Katie said with a shrug.

Allura stared at Katie in confusion as she pried up a panel in the floor, then held out her hand. Allura carefully took Katie’s hand and carefully climbed down into the chest of the great lion. She sat away from the glowing green cylinder, waiting for Katie to come down as well.

Katie was following Green’s instructions in the cockpit, powering down her advanced scanners and her cloaking field. Then she grabbed the basket of food she had brought. “Green I hope you know what you’re doing,” she said at the sentient machine before hopping into her inner workings.

Allura watched in confusion as Katie sat across from her and started setting out food. “Katie...I don’t quite understand what’s going on. I don’t think this is such a place for things like this.”

Katie shifted positions awkwardly. “Green says...she has some sort of plan…I don’t-”

Katie was suddenly cut off by a bright flash of light. The two were blinded for a few moments, but when their vision cleared, they didn’t appear to be inside Green anymore. The floor was still beneath them...but everything else had seemed to disappear, leaving them floating in space, the planetary ring above them, the giant gas planet behind Katie, and a view of stars behind Allura.

“Illusion?” Katie wondered. She reached out to touch where she thought the wall would be, but she was stopped by Allura.

“Katie, stop for a moment.” Allura reached out and took Katie’s hand. She pulled it back down, Katie turning her attention to her partner. “Don’t focus on why...focus on what.”

Katie smiled and visibly relaxed as she stopped thinking about what’s happening, and just decided to enjoy it. She smiled as she took in the sight...her beautiful girlfriend framed by almost equally beautiful stars. “Green wants us to have a good date.”

Allura nodded watching as Katie pulled her hand away and continued to set up the food. She placed a container of some kind of cake in front of Allura, and a container of what appeared to be sauce covered meat cubes in front of herself...and two sporks. “Coran said you’d like that,” Katie said, pointing at her container. “It's as close as I could get to something called...Kinloke? Some kind of...fruit cake like thing? I dunno...he said you’d like it.”

Allura’s eyes lit up, and she grabbed the container. She ripped off the top to find something reminiscent of her favorite meal, a small cake with bits of fruit in it. Katie smiled, seeing how happy she was, and started on her food, as close as they can get to meat with barbecue sauce.

The two ate in silence for a minute before Allura broke the silence. “Would you like to try some?” she asked, offering a bite of the cake on her utensil.

Katie paused, blushing lightly before leaning forward and taking a bit of the cake. It was sweet and tasty. Katie smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. “It’s good.”

Allura nodded, and Katie shifted positions awkwardly. She’d offer her a bit of her meal...but Alteans don’t usually react well to meat. Katie stabbed another piece of meat but was stopped by Allura.

“May I try a piece?” When she was met with a worried look, Allura smiled comfortingly. “One piece of meat won’t hurt me.”

Katie nodded and scooted forward. “It’s...well...some kind of deer meat with a sweet barbecue sauce,” she explained as she held out her spork.

Allura smiled and took a bite of the meat. Then she smiled. “Sweet and juicy.”

Katie mirrored Allura’s smile, then the two finished eating in silence. As Katie started to put away the two containers, Allura suddenly scooted closer. Katie jumped when she noticed how close Allura was to her.

“Thank you, for the wonderful date,” Allura said. She inched closer and took Katie’s hands in hers. She gently pulled the smaller girl closer and touched her forehead to hers. Katie smiled lazily, and her eyes fluttered shut as a feeling of relaxing warmth overcame her, it only lasted a moment before Allura pulled away.

“...to many more…” Katie said, moving forward and kissing Allura.

“Is that a human custom?” Allura wondered as Katie pulled away slightly.

“To wish good luck with a kiss? As about as customary as it is for Alteans to say thanks with...whatever that is,” Katie countered. She didn’t mean it to be rude, but to see Allura smile and laugh. She was lucky...so so lucky...to have such a perfect girlfriend.


End file.
